Falling for you
by natalieNhearts
Summary: i dont know...i think im falling for you." The beautiful brunntte looked into his blue and green eyes.."I dont know but i think i love you." he leaned in and closed his eyes, and for a few seconds she was in heaven. PLEASE REVIEW!


Chapter 1

Massie stared dejectedly out the window of her four story mansion. The snow fell like heavy rocks, swirling across the sky. Her huge room was toasty warm, she could here the crackling of the fire and the peacfull piano music coming from downstairs. She sighed and looked around. Her room was the biggest in the whole estate. Her king sized water bed with goose feather pillows and silk and egyption cotton sheets and blankets where a bright purple. there was a large fluffy white carpet covering almost the entire floor. On the side of her bed was a small wooden vanity filled with her school work. There was a big aquarium across the room with 40+ fish in it. In front of her bed there was a huge plasma telivision and 14 wide 10 inch talll Mac computer. On the oppisite side of the room there was three walls of mirrors with a bar along the sides and wooden maple floor for her ballet and dance practice. Next to the aquarium was the door to her closet, her closet itself was three rooms all of which where each three times as big as her actual room, not to mention the closets she had on the lower floors. In the first room of her closet where four Massie sized maniquins complete with hair and feet, this was where she could plan the perfect outifits, in the next room where all the waist down clothing and shoes. in the next and last room where waist up clothes, including accesories and make up and perfume.

Massie was gorgous. Prettier than a model could ever be. Pale porcelien skin, with rosy cheeks, light brown locks, going down to her butt, a perky butt and breasts, and a thin waist. but her signature look where her eyes they where big and a golden amber with flecks of black. Perfect thin eyebrows and naturally long eyelashes. She was also the Alpha at OCD. She ruled the school, she started the fashion trends, she had everyone at her fingertips, including the boys, today had been a good day overall a normal day for Massie Block, she had gone to school flanked by her girls, the clique the pretty comittie. The pretty comittie consisted of Massie Block the alpha, Alicia Rivera the beta, Dylan, Kristen, Claire, and the newest addition Grace. After going to school and bieng adored by her fans, she went to a fashion shoot, she was a model for all brand names like prada, juicy, BCBG, Guess, and Burberry. After the fashion shoot, she went to ballet, then dance, after dance she went to a figure skating competition where she placed first in her catagory, after that she had come home done her home work and took a relaxing bath listining to bethtoven. The bad thing about today is that her and Derrington broke up.

Massie block was dating Derrick Harrington the star soccer golie, who was an alpha and uber rich, at Briarwood school for boys. Today they had gotten into another silly argument and she had slapped him and broke up with him, again. This time she promised herself it was for good. She sighed and stood up, she did a few pirouettes and plies, then headed down to the kitchen, she took the elevator. when she got to the kitchen she rang a bell and Inez her maid came scurrying in.

"Inez, the girls and guys are coming over in about two hours, id like you to run to the store and get some non-fat chips, then make some spagetti and salad for the girls, well be on the second floor make sure the butlers know not to inturupt, oh, and make me a hour'devous sandwich, ill be in the barn.

"Yes mam."

Massie headed up to her room and changed into her dark blue true religon skinnies, black UGGs, a silver beaded off the shoulder tank top, and a thick wool coat from burberry, she put on a cute black wool beanie with black bow earmuffs and took her pink iphone heading down the stairs. She crossed the yard and came to a large brown barn where a butler quickly took her coat and turned up the heater. In the barn was where she kept her horses. She had 6. Three girls, and three boys. the boys where: michealangelo, Beethtoven, and Romeo. The girls where Brownie, Juliet, and Alice.

She petted each one and gave each of them a carrot. She thought it was important for her horses to always feel loved. She then took her coat and headed to the house. She went to her room and took a quick clensing shower, then picked out her clothes for that night.

She put on a tight black micro mini skirt, a purple ruffled civilian prada vneck, black fishnet tights, and four inch black stilletous.


End file.
